Frozen Oscars
by Shadowluna3
Summary: This is in celebration for Frozen winning two Oscar Awards. The sisters are about to finish off their celebration with a little love making, but what happens when a certain mischief spirit of chaos decides to drop in? Warning, this is an Elsanna fanfic, don't like it then leave. Other then that enjoy fellow Elsanna shppers and don't forget to R&R! Rated T to M towards the end!


**A/N; Incase any of you are confused, most likely you are, read the bottom after your done reading this chapter.**

"I can't believe it Anna." Elsa said happily as they walked the halls of the their castle, heading for their chamber. "We won." She held on of their Academy Awards in her hands.

The redheaded princess nodded with glee. "I know, this is just…I have no words." She said smiling, holding the other Academy Award in her hands.

They had gotten back from having celebration at Princess Aurora's castle; she is also know as Sleeping Beauty. Many of the princesses' and princes, even their villains were there to celebrate this special occasion.

Now that they've returned from their day long journey back to Arendelle, the sisters wanted to get some sleep now; but not before having a little 'fun' to finish this celebration.

Once they made to the Queen's chambers, the redhead smiled and immediately jumped on the bed on her back; enjoying the big, soft bed. The former princess, deciding to have a little fun, smiled and made a quick run before jumped on the bed, landing on her back right next to her sister.

Both sister let out a laugh at what they did. After a couple of seconds the laughter died down as they laid there, watching the ceiling, arms spread apart with an inch away from each other. Anna was on the right of the bed and Elsa on the left side.

"I still can't believe it Anna." Elsa said while looking at the ceiling.

"That we won two Oscars?" She said with a smile before bringing the award up to her chest with her left before holding it with both her hands.

"Yeah, that." She told her half-heartedly before bringing the award to her chest with her right.

Sensing her sister's odd tone, she looked at her. "What's wrong Elsa?" She asked. "I thought you'd be happy that we won."

The older woman chuckled lightly. "I am, I really am, just that." She took a deep breath. "The other nominees were really good, especially the song 'Happy' and 'Ordinary Love'. Not to mention 'The Wind Rises' and 'Despicable Me 2'; one of them should have won, but why us?" She asked, feeling uncertain and guilty.

"I mean 'Despicable Me 2' was great and funny, 'Ordinary Love' was about a man who was a hero, a true hero, who was once a slave before becoming president, fighting for freedom and that song signifies it." She continued her explanation, not knowing that a hand grabbed hers. "And the 'The Wind Rises' was created by a master animator, who created 'Ponyo' and another which I forgot the name. That movie should have won since it was created by a master, but didn't. Why?" She wondered, she felt tears building in her eyes.

It was then that she felt a hand grabbing hers. She turned and saw a pair of blue eyes that belonged to her sisters', giving her a soft smile.

The queen looked into her eyes. The bright blue, beautiful eyes, the color of ice, made her feel not only happy but knowing that she wasn't alone in this. Ever since she and Anna were reunited, something ignited inside of her, and at that moment she knew that it was love. Not fake, foolish love; but real love and the redhead felt it too when she was reunited with Elsa.

The warm sensation of the other girl's hand made the platinum blonde hair queen blush lightly.

Anna smiled. "I don't know Elsa." She began. "Maybe they just really love it and who wouldn't?" She laughed lightly.

The elder sister couldn't help but laugh, she then gently grabbed her hand. Elsa felt her hand being squeezed lightly.

"i love you Elsa." Anna said, never breaking eye contact with her.

Elsa's heart jumped a beat when her sister her said that. The older sibling knew that this was forbidden, but now for this night and forever more, she didn't care.

"I love you too Anna." She said, staring into her eyes.

It was then that the redhead got on her hands and knees, closed the gap between, getting on top of her and kissed Elsa. The platinum blonde hair woman's eyes widen when her sister's lips made contact with hers; producing light moans of pleasure. The warmth of her lips pressed against hers made her heart beat rapidly, the queen then began to kiss her back.

About a minute into the friendly kiss, the freckled girl broke off the kiss; a small strain of saliva was connected between the siblings.

Anna giggled lightly at the sight of Elsa blushing. "So Elsa." She began, her voice becoming seductive as she spoke into her sister's ear. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and we have to play." She told her romantically.

A chilling sensation crept up the lightly freckled Ice Queen's spine at what her sister told her. Her heart began to beat rapidly once more, palms began to get clammy and beads of sweat was forming on her forehead.

Elsa knew that her sister wanted this for a long time now and knowing that this was gonna be their first time. The Frost Queen was going to make this the most special, memorial night of their lives.

Grinning, she spoke "Then lets play." She told her before wrapping her arms around the princess.

Anna made a light squeak before her lips were smashed against her sisters'. The younger girl put her hands near her lover's head as she returned the affectionate kiss. The friendly kissing quickly turned passionate as the Ice Queen's tongue invaded the princess's mouth, making her moan.

But before things got any further Elsa broke off the kiss. The redhead looked suspiciously.

"What wrong?" She asked.

The blonde haired looked at her before unwrapping her arms around her. She notice that her award was in her hand; before looking at her.

"Nothing let me put this away." She said before tossing her Oscar, making it land softly on the pillows.

Smirking, the redhead did the same thing and tossed it towards the pillows as it landed softly before looking at the woman beneath her.

But before the princess could begin her assault of kisses, Elsa reacted first, grabbing Anna and flipped her around; now the queen was now on top of the princess.

Grinning she raised her hand and used her index finger, she used her magic and encased her finger in ice. The Ice Queen looked at Anna, she notice a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry Anna, I'm gonna make this special night, you'll never forget." She told her, giving her a playful, and at the same time, evil look.

The older sister leaned over, her face mere inches from the princess. Hot breaths were exchanged, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. Elsa kissed her sister passionately, making her younger sibling moan in response. The blonde woman deepened the kiss, enjoying the delicious lips of her sister.

After a couple minutes of passionate kisses, Elsa broke off the kisses. She looked at Anna, who was breathing hard, mouth slightly hanging open. Just the look of her sister made the Frost Queen turn on; she knew that the freckled princess wanted more.

Elsa placed her ice covered finger near her face. "Your Queen demands you to suck her finger." She told her orderly, giving her a playful smile.

Anna looked at the ice finger, back at her sister then back at the finger. A seductive smile came to her face before looking back at her.

"As you wish your majesty." She winked seductively before placing her mouth over the finger and started to play with it.

The older sister closed her eyes, soft moans of pleasure was heard as her sister was licking her finger. She opened her eyes and what she saw made her more horny. Anna was looking at her as she licked her finger all over; the warm, wet sensation of her tongue made Elsa's groin to become wet.

Anna was enjoying herself as she continued to lick her queen's finger. It was cold and hard but that didn't stopped her from enjoying her sister's finger. The princess then began to suck the finger, rocking her head back and forth. She knew what a blowjob, after secretly reading one of her sister's _risque_ novels, but never gave one but that didn't stop the redhead from trying to perform one.

After a good five minutes of Anna giving the Queen of Arendelle what she wants, Elsa slowly removed her finger. The wetness of her ice finger glistered in the moonlight as the rays of the moon washed over the room; a thin string of saliva blowed down from the tip of her finger as it slowly decent onto Anna's mouth, in which she stick out her tongue as it slowly landed on the tip of her tongue.

The Snow Queen enjoyed how her sister seems to enjoy sucking her finger, but there is still more in store.

"Open your mouth." She commanded. The princess obeyed and opened her mouth.

Elsa turned the ice into water as it fell onto Anna's mouth. The water managed to get into her mouth but some of it fell on her face, The now wet princess closed her eyes as the water fell on her face. She giggled softly and licked her lips.

The queen couldn't help but smile seductively as her sister's face was slightly covered in water. Her tongue licking the droplets on her tongue; something inside of her was forming with a blazing, passionate fire.

Elsa began to kiss her neck, producing a low moan from the other girl. Her lips against the tan skin of Anna fell so good, the warmness of her skin meeting her cool lips made her feel warm inside.

The freckled girl enjoyed the cool sensation of her sister's lips against her neck. She closed her eyes as Elsa continued her teasing kissing assault on her neck; her hands began to roam all over her back.

Elsa hands slowly made their way to freckled sibling's chest as she started to fondle them. The redhead enjoyed the feel of her sister's hands, she could feel her nipples get hard from the cool sensation

It wasn't until Anna opened her eyes and notices something in the corner of the room. Whatever it was it looked like a statue of some sort.

"Um Elsa?" She asked as she continued to look at the thing in the corner.

Her sister was too busy to hear her as she continued to kiss her neck, trailing downward until she reached her left shoulder. She was about to bring down the left side of her coronation dress before Anna yelled.

"ELSA!" She yelled.

The Queen immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

The princess spoke. "Did you by any chance bought a statue?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. Why?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

Anna then pointed her right ringer at the thing in the corner. "Then what's that?"

The platinum blonde haired woman turned and notices the stone statue in the corner.

She got off her sister and off the bed; Anna did the same thing and was beside the Snow Queen. Once the sisters got off the bead, they can now see the statue better.

It was made of stone, it looked like a mythical creature with different body parts of animals. It was in a pose that looked like it was singing or something; a paw was on its chest and a claw stretching upward. Its mouth was open as if it were singing, a sharp stone tooth was hanging of its mouth. The wings were facing downwards, unfolded.

Anna looked at it with curiosity. "What do you think it is Elsa?" She asked her.

The older sibling shook her head. "I don't know." She told her.

"Do you think it's a gift?"

"If it was a gift, them Kai would have notified me."

The princess decided to approach it, curious to see what it was. But her older sister had a bad feeling about the stoned statue.

"Careful Anna." She warned her.

The redhead looked at her with a playful smile. "Come on Elsa, its just a stature, it's not like it will come to life or something." She told her.

As Anna closed in on the stature she extended her hand to touch it. The moment she made contact, it moved.

The younger sister jumped in responds. Elsa quickly ran up to her and pulled her away; she put her in back of her for protection. The two took a step back as the statue moved again, only this time it moved more. a hint of fear was creeping up on the sisters; the Snow Queen raised her arms and conjured up ice from her hands, preparing to blast at the stone object.

"Elsa what's going on?" Asked a frightened Anna.

"I don't know, just stay back." She said, never breaking her eyes on the object.

As the stoned figure continued to move, it started to crack; then more cracks began to form all over. The sisters watched as the cracks got bigger, what followed next was a white light coming form the cracks.

It was then that the statue completely shattered, blinding the room with intense light. The royal sisters were forced to shield their eyes; as this was happening they heard a loud groan. The sound of whatever was inside the statue was loud and terrifying.

Once the light vanished and the sisters could see, their eyes widen at what they were looking at.

In the corner where the statue was once there, a creature of different types of animal parts stood there. It had a head of a pony and a body of all sorts of parts. Its right arm was a lion's paw, the other was a eagle claw, it's right leg was a dragon leg and a cloven hoof on the other.

It has a black mane, its right brow was white a fuzzy while the other was white but more trimmed; it had a beard on its chin of that of a goat. It has an antler horn on the right side of a ice horn on the other. One of the wing on the right was a bat and the other of a blue bird.

The girls were looking at was non-other then the God of Chaos and Disharmony, Discord.

The royal sisters watched as the creature started to stretch.

"AAAAHHH, finally after hours of sleeping in a stone casket, it feels so good to stretch and move again; though it did felt good." He said out loud, his eyes still closed as he stretch his arms and legs.

Anna and Elsa were dumbstruck at what they are seeing. They didn't know whether to call the guards or Elsa to freeze it, well 'him', since the voice sounding male.

After a minute or two of stretching, the Draconequus opened his eyes to see the queen and princess watching him. Grinning, he greeted them. "Ah Anna and Elsa, it is so good to finally meet you." He then took a step forward.

The sisters reacted by taking a step back, fear creeping up them as the monster took a step forward. But what made them confused was that how this 'thing' knew their names?

Discord notice them taken a step back; just then an idea came to him.

"Oh of course where are my manners." He told them before disappearing and reappearing next to them. The girls jumped in response they saw the creature vanished and appearing next to them; only this time it wore a fancy suit, a monocle and a top hat.

Cleared his throat before speaking fancy.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle." He removed his hat and bowed, "It is an honor to meet you." He told them in a gentlemen tone.

The Snow Queen, who still had her hands raised, looked at him with a look of confusion. Anna, however, was less tense at his gesture. "Well, at he has manners." She said, earning a stern look from her sister.

"What?" She asked questioning

Elsa then looked at Discord. "W-who or what are you?" She stuttered for a bit before getting herself together,

The God of Chaos, who returned to his normal posture, placed his hat back on his head before looking at Elsa.

"Well," He began before snapping his lion paw, making his fancy getup disappear. "I am Discord, the God of Chaos and Disharmony." He told her, putting his paw on his chest and his head held high.

The queen and the princess, who were less terrified by the beast, were confused. But what made them more tense was the fact that this thing was not only a God but he was the God of Chaos. Just the word 'chaos' was more then enough for them to feel unease; though Anna was giggled slightly at his gesture.

"What do you want?" Demanded Elsa.

Discord then looked at her, giving a sly grin. "Why to congratulate you two on your winnings of course." He said before snapping his fingers and vanished before reappearing on the bed, with the Oscars in his hands. "After all it is not easing winning one of these, let alone two."

The royal siblings stared in shock before getting irritated. "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF OUR AWARDS." They both said at the same time.

"Get off of my bed." Elsa yelled as she shot an ice blast at the Draconequus.

Discord simply vanished, leaving the golden statues behind as they fell on the pillows. The blast made contact with the top half of the bed, pillows, and the awards; covering them in ice.

The sisters looked around the room, trying to find the mischief god.

"Do you think he left?" Asked Anna.

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know, hopefully he did." She said, her eyes trained as she looked around the room, hands ready to shoot another ice attack.

"My my Elsa." A voice spoke throughout the room, startling the two. "Here I thought that we can be friends, but instead you tried to attack me." His voice sounding sad.

The Snow Queen looked all over, trying to find the voice the Sprit of Chaos. "Show yourself…NOW!" Demanded Elsa, her voice echoed throughout the room. The redhead looked at her, feeling a bit scared at her sister's raising voice.

But she knew that it was because not only was their privacy interrupted, but her instinct as an older sister was to protect her.

"Elsa." She began. "Maybe you should give him a chance."

The blonde looked turned to face her, eyes widen.

"What?" Her voice stunned. Did her little sister wanted to give this chaos monster a chance!

Anna straightened herself before explaining. "Well, he hasn't done anything wrong, a big annoying yeah, but maybe he's nice. Trust me" She gave her a cheeky smile as she twirled her fingers nervously.

The queen just looked at her, shocked at her decision. Why would anyone want to give someone like him, who claims to be a god of chaos, a chance.

Before she answered the voice of the spirit spoke. "You sister's right you. You cannot go all hostile when you don't know the person and that person hasn't done anything to hurt you." He responded, sounding sincere; earning a slight blush from the younger sister

"You see Elsa." The princess spoke. "You can't just attack anyone who hasn't done anything bad. Remember, there is more to them than meets the eye."

The sister looked at her and a small smile. "That's from Transformers movie isn't it?" She asked.

Anna blushed lightly before nodding her head as she looked a the ground, hiding her blush. "Yeah."

Sighing, Elsa gave in. "Alright, I'll give him a chance." She told her." The other girl smiled in delight and gave her a quick hug.

Elsa did the same and returned the gesture. She enjoyed her embrace, the warm sensation from her sister becoming intoxicated. "Okay, I trust you on this, but if he tries anything." Her voice became serious." I won't hesitate to attack."

"Deal."

After they broke it off, the queen spoke.

"Okay…Discord, you can come out so we can start this over." She said, lowering her arms.

Just as she did a quick flash of light appeared and the Draconequus stood in front of them.

Both anna and Elsa stared at the spirit from head to toe, inspecting the creature. They were amazed at how something like this being to be alive out of the many different types of animal parts. Discord, on the other hand, didn't mind the sisters gazing over him.

After a minute or two of observing Discord, he spoke.

"Before we introduce ourselves properly, let me offer you two a present." He looked at them. "As a sign of our friendship." He said, while touching his fingers together.

The blonde and the redhead looked at each other, not sure to whether to accept the offering. Anna looked at her

"What do you think?" Said the blonde.

"Well, he is offering a gift to us, its only right that we accept it." Replied the redhead.

Coming to a conclusion, Elsa stood straight and face the Draconequus and spoke as a ruler "Very well, we accept your offerings." She said.

The Chaos God clapped his hands in joy. "Splendid." He said with glee.

"Now then the first gift is that will be for you both." He began. "Now a little birdie told me that you two love chocolate, isn't that right?" He grinned playfully.

The sisters's eyes lit up like a christmas tree when he said the word chocolate. Anna's stomach immediately growled, hungry for creamy brown liquid. She blushed, placing her hands on her stomach; Elsa smiled at her sister's hunger for chocolate.

Grinning, he continued. "So I offer you this." With a snap of his fingers, he conjured up a small fountain, similar to the on outside. The only difference was it spewed rich, creamy chocolate. "A never ending chocolate fountain." He concluded.

The sisters stared with eyes widen at the sight of the fountain. Eyes like a lion staring at its pray, mouths were drooping with saliva. Without a second thought Anna immediately ran to the fountain, stopping right in front of it. She gazed at the chocolate flow before dipping her index finger into the rich liquid before pulling it up.

The sweet liquid cocoa dripped off at the end of her finger, gently returning back into the flow. The princess then placed her dripping finger into her out.

Her eyes went wide as saucers as she tasted the chocolate with her tongue; she squealed in delight.

"This is the BEST chocolate EVER!" She yelled as she dipped her head into rich brown chocolate.

Elsa watched as her sister dunked her head into the fountain; part of her wished she could do the same as her desire for chocolate was trying to take over. But that's for later as she still has to deal with the Draconequus.

"Okay Discord, what is your second offering." She asked, as she tried to conceal herself from rushing towards the fountain.

The god looked at her for a second before answering.

"Ah yes to make this friendship between us official, I will allow you to strike me." He told her.

Elsa's eyes widen at the offer. "What?" She asked. The redhead was too busy to her what was Discord's offer.

The Spirit of Chaos nodded in response. "You heard correctly Queen Elsa." He disappeared before reappearing on the opposite side of the room, wearing read shades. "To prove that I am not hostile or anything I want you to hit me with your powers." He told her, before he made a bulls eyes target on his chest.

The queen wasn't to sure if she should do it. Its one thing to attack someone who is threatening you or your love one, or just defending yourself; but attacking someone who is requesting is another. Elsa looked at Anna, who was too busy drinking the never-ending flow of chocolate.

_'Wonder how long she can keep her head under?'_ She wondered for a couple of more seconds before looking back ahead.

Sighing, she agreed. "Alright I'll do you." She told him as she started to conjure up an ice ball.

Smiling, Discord nodded in approval. "Excellent your excellency." He told her before putting his animal hands on his sides, waiting for the attack.

The platinum blonde set her sight on the target, she didn't want to do this but if it means to establish a relationship with the God of Chaos, then so be it.

She looked at Anna, who brought her head back up. Small chocolate splotches flew when her hair went back, small streaks of the sweet, rich chocolate sprawling down the back of her neck.

She used all of her will power not to rush over and lick the creamy brown goo off of her flawless skin.

"I'm waiting." Said the Draconequus.

The Ice Queen shook her head and looked ahead. She could feel Anna looking at her. And with one swipe movement, she unleashed her ice ball into the target.

The fast movie magic ice ball left a streak of snow and ice in its wake before making contact with Discord.

Discord screamed in pain when the attack made contact with him. He could feel ice starting to cover his body, but before he could do anything, the ice magic covered him, encasing him in Elsa's ice.

The Snow Queen's eyes widen in horror. She didn't use her full amount of her magic into that attack and it turned the god into ice. The freckled girl, who watched what happened stood in silence before rushing over to sister.

"Elsa what did you do?" She asked, watching Discord incased in ice.

Elsa shook her head. "He told me that the second request was for me to hit him with my magic. But I didn't use my full strength and it couldn't have freeze him." She said before looking at Anna.

The redhead's face was covered in chocolate, her hair had the delicious sweet of chocolate. Small streaks of it fell onto and under her dress, the tan skin on her neck was covered with the rich sweetness; but as much as she wanted to lick her sister's neck, her mind was focus on what she has done.

Quickly, she ran over to the trapped Sprit of Disharmony.

"Discord?" She said, placing a hand on his chest where she shot him.

But the moment she did that the ice started to break. The queen quickly stepped back as more cracks started to form. Elsa wondered if he was breaking free like before when he was covered in stone.

But neither her nor Anna knew what happened next.

Instead of breaking free, a piece of his eagle claw broke off. Elsa's eyes widen in horror as more pieces started to break aport until ultimately, the whole ice statue broke into little pieces.

The Snow Queen was too shock, too stun to do anything at what she saw. She not only froze the God of Chaos, but killed him, who was trying to establish a friendship.

Guilt, despair, sadness, heartbroken and shame quickly washed over her. She kneeled down and gently picked a piece of the eagle claw and held it in her hands; tears ran down her face as she sobbed.

Anna went to her sister's side and kneeled next to her, giving her a tight hug. Elsa hugged, tears continue to run down her cheeks until they met with her younger sister's skin. The princes didn't mind her shoulder getting wet from the tears.

"It's my fault." She cried. "I *sniff* didn't mean to kill him."

Anna rubbed her back for comfort. "It's not your fault Elsa." She tried to tell her, but her older sister shook her head.

"No Anna. Part of me did wanted to do it, but only if the situation was *sniff* serious, like being threatened." She told her through sobs.

"It's okay Elsa, it was an accident." She told her as she gently rubbed her back.

They stayed that way in silence, only the quiet sounds of the Ice Queen's sobs were heard throughout the room.

tayed that way in silence, only the quiet sounds of the Ice Queen's sobs were heard throughout the room.

**A/N: This fanfic will have mentions of breaking the fourth wall, multi characters appearing and Elsanna. Incase you all have seen the film 'Wreck if Ralph', its kinda like that, where he stays in his game and when the arcade closes, he goes to Game Central Station to socialize with the other game characters, and venture into other games.**

If non-of you have seen the movie then what is wrong with you? If your a gamer, or anyone who grew up in the 80's and 90's then this movie is for you. Another reason is that if it wasn't for this movie, Frozen would have never been made since Frozen was created by Wreck-it-Ralph and Tangled. 

**And on another note, this will have and smut, and you all know the rules by now; don't like it then leave. Other then that enjoy my fellow Elsanna Shippers! **

**PS: This will be a four chapter fanficiton. Originally it was gonna be three chapters, but I decided to add an extra chapter Don't forget to leave your comments and let me know if I made any mistakes (grammar wise too)**


End file.
